


Four's Annotated Hyrule Compendium

by rlin



Series: Linked Universe [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Four (Linked Universe)-centric, Four reviews Wild's weapons, Gen, Humor, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), That is all, The other boys are mentioned but aren't that important to this fic, hyrule compendium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlin/pseuds/rlin
Summary: The Hyrule Compendium from Breath of the Wild, except with comments from Four from Linked Universe (featuring the colors).
Series: Linked Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063523
Comments: 31
Kudos: 210





	1. 198. Master Sword

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized text in the first part of each chapter will be the actual Compendium entry. Four's comments are placed after them.
> 
> Text in black is written by Four as a whole. Colored text is written by the colors.

**_Master Sword_ **

_No. 198._

__

**_Description_ **

_The legendary sword that seals the darkness. Its blade gleams with a sacred luster that can oppose the Calamity. Only a hero chosen by the sword itself may wield it._

_**Common Locations** _

_Unknown_

**_Properties_ **

_Atk 30_

* * *

Ah, yes, the Blade of Evil's Bane. The other Links all seem to act like it's a big deal, but we were able to defeat Vaati without it.

I mean, Hyrule didn't use it either.

According to the legends of our time, the Master Sword was used by the Hero of the Skies to slay the Demon King. It no doubt has some special property that allows it to repel darkness.

Well, it's clearly magical, like the Four Sword. Also, Vio, that would explain why Sky seems especially attached to that sword.

Do you remember when Wild broke the Master Sword? Sky went so ballistic that I think he was angrier than Blue!

Hey! I saw that!

Doesn't make it any less true, Blue.

Shut up, Vio.

I still can't believe that Wild is capable of breaking it. Sure, it returns after a while, but that sword has one of the best craftmanships I've seen in any blade. Is Wild _this_ capable of breaking things?

Well, Time refused to lend his "unbreakable" sword to Wild, so he for one was not willing to take chances with him.

If he breaks one of our swords I'm going to beat him up.

You know, Blue, I'm not even going to stop you in that case.


	2. 199. Tree Branch

**_Tree Branch_ **

_No. 199._

__

**_Description_ **

_Wooden branches such as this are pretty common, but it's surprisingly well-balanced. It doesn't do much damage but can serve as a weapon in a pinch._

_**Common Locations** _

_Hyrule Field  
West Necluda_

**_Properties_ **

_Atk 2_

* * *

You know what, I'm not even surprised that Wild considers a tree branch a weapon. I'm just disappointed.

Update: I asked Wild about if he actually used a tree branch as a weapon. His silence speaks volumes.

Also, Time just admitted to using sticks as a weapon in his own adventure as well. What the hell, Time?


	3. 200. Torch

**_Torch_ **

_No. 200._

__

**_Description_ **

_This torch will stay lit once ignited, but if you put it away, the flame will be extinguished until you light it again._

_**Common Locations** _

_Great Hyrule Forest  
Hyrule Field_

**_Properties_ **

_Atk 2_

* * *

I take this was how Wild first got his pyromaniacal tendencies.

Yes, from what we know this was the first thing that allowed him to set things on fire. This _definitely_ allowed him to become the arsonist we all know and love.

Let's not show this entry to Red.

Oh, definitely not. We don't want him to start getting... ideas.


	4. 201. Soup Ladle

**_Soup Ladle_ **

_No. 201._

__

**_Description_ **

_A kitchen implement often used for serving delicious soups. It was carved from the wood of a sturdy tree, so it actually packs quite the wallop._

_**Common Locations** _

_Hyrule Field  
Tabantha Frontier_

**_Properties_ **

_Atk 4_

* * *

I mean, Wild is the chef... I guess he's tried to attack people with soup ladles before.

But... why... is this considered a weapon?

I mean, I can think of _one_ appropriate use of a cooking utensil as a weapon.

Really?

Yup. As self-defense against Hyrule's cooking.

Ugh. Don't remind me about the things that Hyrule calls "food."

We usually define "food" as something that can be eaten. By extension, I must say that Hyrule's cooking does not meet the criteria for "food."

Wait, I just remembered that Wild enjoyed Hyrule's cooking with no problem.

Wild also eats rocks.

Ooh, good point.

Uh, isn't this supposed to be about Wild using a soup ladle as a weapon, not about his palate?

That is correct. However, since Wild is apparently able to enjoy Hyrule's cooking, that leaves no conceivable reason for Wild to use a soup ladle as a weapon.

Update: I have since given up on trying to figure out how Wild manages to eat rocks. I still haven't quite figured out why a soup ladle is considered a weapon. Maybe I should ask Flora when we're next in Wild's Hyrule.


	5. 202. Boomerang

**_Boomerang_ **

_No. 202._

__

**_Description_ **

_This throwing weapon was originally used by the forest-dwelling Koroks. Its unique shape allows it to return after being thrown._

_**Common Locations** _

_West Necluda  
Faron Grasslands_

**_Properties_ **

_Atk 8_

* * *

Is this the first reasonable weapon in the Compendium? Oh wait, the first was the Master Sword. So this is the second one.

Still very strange that Wild considers boomerangs a weapon like a sword instead of an item. I checked with Hyrule, Legend, Time, Wind, and Twilight, and they seem to think the same.

Does Wild just want to stand out or something? Oh wait, scratch that, he already does that by running around in his boxer shorts lighting forests on fire.


	6. 203. Spring-Loaded Hammer

**_Spring-Loaded Hammer_ **

_No. 203._

__

**_Description_ **

_This strange hammer is one of Kilton's specialties. Being struck by it doesn't hurt much, but the fourth swing in a string of attacks will send the victim flying._

_**Common Locations** _

_Unknown_

**_Properties_ **

_Atk 1_

* * *

Only _1_ attack power? Why does this exist, and why does Wild use it? I'll have to ask him, though I'll probably regret it.

Update: I did indeed ask him. Apparently it can knock enemies off cliffs, but still. Just... Why?

It's also the one weapon that Wild finds the hardest to break. Somehow, this hammer, and not well-crafted swords or _the legendary Blade of Evil's Bane_ , is the one that Wild finds the hardest to break.

Somehow, the more I learn about Wild's weapons, the more I want to flip him over with the Cane of Pacci.


	7. 204. Traveler's Sword

**_Traveler's Sword_ **

_No. 204._

__

**_Description_ **

_A very common sword often kept by travelers to fend off small beasts. It's fairly durable, but a bit unreliable against monsters._

_**Common Locations** _

_Hyrule Field  
West Necluda_

**_Properties_ **

_Atk 5_

* * *

Okay, with the insanity I saw earlier with spring-loaded hammers and tree branches, I am for once relieved to see a shoddily constructed sword. Only with Wild, I guess.

Seriously, it's a cheap, lazily made blade. And it's clearly not been maintained properly. Even in the picture you can see the blade being chipped. Did the previous owner not know how to use a whetstone or something?

This is the sort of weapon that wouldn't be surprising for Wild to break every five seconds. And he does. Now, what's surprising is how quickly he can break well-crafted blades and even the Master Sword.

Also, this only has five attack power. _Only 5_. This is less than a boomerang. I'm pretty sure boomerangs normally do less damage than swords. Maybe it's because the blade is so dull?

Overall, terrible sword. Wild, I will _pay_ you to get a better one.


	8. 205. Soldier's Broadsword

**_Soldier's Broadsword_ **

_No. 205._

__

**_Description_ **

_A sword brandished by the soldiers who once protected Hyrule Castle. Its durable blade is well tuned for slaying monsters._

_**Common Locations** _

_Hyrule Field  
Faron Grasslands_

**_Properties_ **

_Atk 14_

* * *

It seems like we've finally found a half-decent weapon that isn't the Master Sword. It only took 6 entries of decidedly lower quality weapons.

Only with Wild.

Hey, don't be so mean! You'll hurt his feelings.

Red, don't tell me that you're _siding_ with him.

Uh, we're supposed to be talking about the sword, not Wild. This sword at least isn't as low quality as the previous one, but it's kind of... boringly average.

This one actually seems to have a proper crossguard compared to the previous one.

Seems like a perfectly normal blade to hit things with. Though we could do _way_ better.

Of course Blue would know about hitting things.

Shut up, Vio.

Please stop.

Blue, you'll hurt Vio's feelings.

Red, saying that I'm "sighing" at what you just said doesn't begin to describe it.

So I'm right?

That's not what I meant!

Vio, Red, you can argue about this outside of this compendium.

How do I even put up with all of you some days?


	9. 206. Knight's Broadsword

**_Knight's Broadsword_ **

_No. 206._

__

**_Description_ **

_Knights of Hyrule once carried this sword. These days it's the weapon of choice for seasoned adventurers thanks to its ease of use and high attack power._

_**Common Locations** _

_Gerudo Desert  
Tabantha Frontier_

**_Properties_ **

_Atk 26_

* * *

Well, since we wrote comments on the entry for the Soldier's Broadsword, we may as well get the Knight's Broadsword entry done while we're at it.

Sounds like a plan.

This blade looks like it is higher quality than the previous sword. It might actually make a passable weapon if it weren't covered in nicks and scratches.

Green, this sword was almost certainly made before the Great Calamity. I don't think it was intended to still be in use a century later.

Ah, that's a good point. Also, interesting choice to have a red grip.

Yeah, it is. Wait a second, where did Blue and Vio go?

I think they're fighting out back. That argument that got written on the previous entry escalated, and I couldn't stop it.


End file.
